The Immortal Fox
by FanFic Writer117
Summary: After being neglected for 15 years, and after being banished from his clan, he runs to the forest of death where he found a huge tree and climbed it to find the goblet of immortality, and he gets it with a great sin to do it. Naruto/Harem rated M for safety and sorry for the bad summary but please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**_In Konoha there was an urban myth about a goblet that is filled with a liquid that can give a person immortality hidden with in the forest of death , but to thous who go and search for it they are killed by secret maiden, who's beauty surpass no one else, that guard's the goblet._**

15 years past after the Kyuubi has attacked Konoha, In the back of the Uzumaki and Namikaze's house, where a 15 year old girl with long blood red hair that reaches to her mid back, deep purple eye's, performing an almost complete **Rasengan**.

"Mom, dad did you see that?! I'M DOING IT!" The girl squealed while jumping up and down in excitement because of finally doing what she was struggling to do for weeks, and holds the Kyuubi inside of her makes it hard for her to do it.

"That's great Narumi, we knew you could do it." said a tall blond haired man, who was known as Minato Namikaze, proudly.

"Come on sweetie we have to set up for your party tonight, and because you did your first **Rasengan** without trouble you get to pick what king of ramen we are having for your birthday." said a happy long blood red haired woman known as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

To anyone to see that, they think that they are a perfect family, but in reality, they are not, not far off from the family lazily laying on a branch of a tree, was a boy the same age as Narumi, he has wild untamed spiky silverish-blue hair, red eye's, a small frown on his face, He was extremely tall for for age, he jumped out of the tree and stood at the height of 6'6, He is Naruto Uzumaki but prefers Ban more, he is the forgotten son of Minato and Kushina, twin brother of Narumi, the village's scapegoat for anger, sadness, and sometimes twisted pleasure of torturing him, all because they thought he was the fox incarnate for not looking like his parents.

"Tsh, dame bastard's, forgot me again, oh well." Ban said in an uncaring voice and put his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders a bit and walked of, in truth the first 5 years of everything since he was 5 years old he hated his family and village in till he turned 10, he became indifferent to them, still dislikes them, but mostly indifferent.

"Wow another shitty year has passed hu, you know what, fuck it, i'll be at the party the first 15-30 minutes, then leave to the forest to find thous berries to make my sake and wine, sure every one hates me, but they sure as hell will like my alcohol, . . . maybe i should live there, they wont care or notice, i'll come back in a year an half so i can train in privet and then graduate." He mused to him self sown the street failing to see four sets of eye's on him, three pupal less, two brown, one blue, and one pale, and all four have a blush on them from just looking at him while everyone else sent glares and hateful looks.

 **8:27**

The party started at 8:00 and no one has even notice him, as far as he knows, his smirk from the beginning of the party fell to a small frown.

"Dame, not even a glance to me out of all these people, oh well they can suck it, I'm out of here." After he said that and about to walk out of the house, Minato had gotten everyone's attention to make an announcement.

"TING, can i have everyone's attention for a moment please." Minato asks everyone so he can tell then what he wanted, he then notices someone leaning on the door to listen, he felt as if he had meet him before but brushes it off to make his announcement.

"First, I would like to thank you all for coming to Narumi's birthday party and hope you all are having fun, and seconded I would like to announce that Narumi will be the next clan head for both Namikaze and Uzumaki." as soon as he said that everyone cheered, and as soon as the cheering ended and everyone calmed down and before anyone could say anything else, everyone heard chuckling turned into full blown laughter.

"heheheHAHAHAHAHA, AW THAT'S RICH AWHAHAHA." everyone turns towards the door to find a silverish blue haired 6'6 man holding his stomach in laughter.

"Aw, sir can you please tell us what is so funny about that." asked an annoyed Minato, the man whip's a tear from laughing too much and pointed at Minato with a smirk on his face.

"Hahahaha, because you dumbasses just banished your one and only son from your clan, Hahahaha." as soon as he said that everyone had wide eyes and Minato and Kushina had a look of horror on there face.

"H-How do you know about him?! I never seen you before in Konoha!" A frantic Minato who just remembered his son, same with Kushina, the man put his hand on his heart, and had a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Ow, i'm so hurt you don't remember your own son." Ban said before lifting his arm from his chest to flip off all of them off with a big smile on his face, and to say everyone were shocked would be an understatement.

"Later asshole's and let me make this clear." The shadow from his hair covered his eye's looked up and scared the shit out of most of them with an extremely fierce glare "Leave. Me. The. FUCK. Alone. till time for graduation in about a year and half, if you do that . . . i'll think about not hating you all for the neglect and abuse i have suffered in the stupid village." When Ban said his piece he slammed the door behind him.

 **Next morning after walking around the forest of death.**

"Dame this place is huge, but i can see why it's called the forest of death, but mean the man eating plants are a bit much in my opinion." Ban said to himself while walking in a random direction, but he did find it wired that he hasn't seen any animals big or small for more than an hour, just . . . a peaceful forest, with nothing trying to kill you.

After walking 30 more minutes he found one of the biggest tree he will see in his life, the tree was 3X bigger and taller then the tower in the middle of the forest, and looks like it's flat at the top of the tree.

"How the hell can no one see something this big, at all? . . . Oh well nothing ventured nothing gained as they say." after he said that he started to climb the huge tree, after 30 minutes of climbing he reached the top, and what he found was mind blowing, a flat floor made of soft grass, in the middle was was a pink glowing pound, in the center of the pond was a silver stand with a goblet filled with a bright pink liquid, and at the sight of the goblet he grew incredible thirsty at the sight.

"Man, I am totally thirsty . . . shit I forgot to pack any food or water . . . oh well i can survive on what i find in the forest, after i get a drink." Ban said to himself while walking to the goblet, when he was about to grab the goblet he was stopped when he felt the branches of the tree wrap around him pulling him back a few feet away from the goblet, he tried to struggle to be free, until someone spoke.

"I have never seen the forest let anyone come this far, interesting, why have you come here?" said a 5'9 beautiful girl that looks 15, with gold blond hair, golden pupa less eyes, a white dress with a big bow on her lower back, CC cup breast's the one word was all he could think so far, and that one word is.

"Beautiful" Ban said in a daze from her beauty and angelic voice, and the girl's face sprouted a huge blush from his honesty in his words with no ill intent from them.

"Y-y-you c-can't trick me with nice words, now please tell me why you are here or i'll get the answer the hard way." the girl said still with the blush while trying to look serious, but failing miserably with her pout and blush, she turned her head to the side to not look at this beautiful ruby eye's _'Wait what?_ shaking her head to not get those kind of thoughts.

" _Crap I said that out loud,_ Honestly I came up here because of my curiosity, I mean you don't see this big of a tree in a life time so i decided to climbed it." he said in all honesty while trying to shrug his shoulders, she looked skeptical at him before asking another question.

"Then why did you try to drink from the secret goblet?" She asked/demanded while getting into his face, until she pulled backed and blushed his next thought.

" _She has beautiful eye's,_ I'm sorry i honestly didn't know, i was just really thirsty." Ban said in a somber voice, she stares at him a bit more.

"Ok, One last question, do you mind if i look through your memory to make sure you're not lying?" _'I know he's not lying, but i need to know if he is a good person or not.'_ she asked kindly while looking into his eye's, that's when she saw it, the incredible pain, and loneliness in his eye's.

"I don't see why not, but I-I have to worn you, it's not pretty." He said looking into her eye's with his own sadden ones and a small sad smile on his face, that look made her just want to hug him and protect him from what ever happened to him.

She brought up both her hands to the sides of his head and after 5 minutes of searching for his memory's in his head she found a door with memory on it, she reached out to push it open, but when she did, all of his memory's hit her like a ton of bricks, all the beatings, all of the times he wanted to be loved, and the unbearable loneliness and after seeing all of them, she kept asking her self how a pure soul as his deserved all that pain that he had suffered.

what seem 15 years to her, it was really only 2 minutes outside.

Ban was really confused one moment she was touching his head the next the branches let him go and she was crushing him him in a hug while crying into his chest, after 5 minutes she let go and pulled back wiping some stray tears away.

"Sorry about that, I-I believe you, and I want to offer you a place for you to live . . . with me if you want?" The girl said in a wiper for the last part, while poking her fingers two gather while turning her head to side with a small blush on her face.

"Whou, I like the bold claim, but can i at lease get your name before living with you?" Ban asked with a mischief's smile, while the girl's blush went atomic at his teasing.

". . ." The girl said under a wispier

"Ah, Come again? can please speak a bit louder?" Ban asked while getting closer while cleaning his ear out with his pinky finger.

"i said, can yo tell me you name first?" The girl asked cutely.

"Oh ok, I was known as Naruto, but I prefer Ban more, now came i have the pleasure to know your name." Ban said at the end with a charming smile while looking into her eye's with affection.

"I go by many names such as the Fairy Queen or to thous I care about, Elaine." She said with a small loving smile at him, he at a fun teasing idea, he bent down on one knee garbed one of her hands, put his free hand to his chest and looked directly into her eye's.

"Oh, what a wonderful name, for my beautiful queen." as soon as he finished that he kissed the back of her hand, when that happened her entire face was red, trying to hide her face with her hands with some steam out of her ears, she heard light laughing and she look at Ban.

"hehehe, sorry, it's just you look so adorable when your being teased?" Ban said while looking at her with a smile.

"W-w-well I-I think it's getting late, so lets go to bed." Elaine said, Ban was about to follow her until he stopped and turned to the setting sun, it looked amazing.

"You coming Ban?" Elaine called back to him and saw what he was looking at, and her breath was taken away by the sight, in all her time up in the tree she has never seen anything this spectacular before, the mixed colors in the clouds of golden yellow surrounded by a dazzling ruby red mixed with deep purple of a dark amethyst, while the tree tops look as if were a lush ocean of green mixed with orange from the sun, it was at this moment that the rest of her life, she would be happy with the man in front of her.

"Yeah sorry, Elaine just looking at the seconded most beautiful thing in the world to me." Ban said with an honest voice, while he turned to look at her.

"Oh, and what would be." she asked with a mixed of curiosity and jealousy for what he thought was more beautiful the this sunset., without looking away from her and said in a serious but honest voice.

"Why you are Elaine, you are the most nicest, honest, and beautiful person i ave ever seen in all my life." after Ban said that Elaine felt he heart beating faster, a huge blush on her face.

"I think i'm starting to love you." she mumbled to herself out loud.

"What was that Elaine?" he ask while being an inch or two away from her face, she turned into an adorable stuttering mess.

"I-I-I s-said I t-think w-we should g-go to bed." she said while running to her hidden house in the thick standing branch, shaking his head with a small smile at her antics he followed her to her home.

"I have a felling that I found a family of my own, for some reason?" He mused to him self while walking into the house, with someone who doesn't hate him, he thinks he is fulling in love.

 _'I wouldn't mind falling love with her, i just hope she feels the same to me.'_ he thought to himself happily and truthfully, without knowing a certain also listened in on that thought, and didn't think it was a bad idea at all.

 **One and a half years later.**

We see the sky filed with dark grey clouds that look like they are going to rain, we see Ban in front of two stone's with engraving in it, with flowers in hand.

"I'll make you proud Elaine, Titania, please wish me luck, and know that I will always love you two no matter what." After he said his piece, he placed the flowers down, and started walking towards the village.

the first stone states:

 **Elaine Fox**

 **the Queen of fairy's**

 **loving mother**

 **and a loving wife.**

the next stone states:

 **Titania Fox**

 **thou she was only 1 years old, she will always be our love and bundle of joy and there's nothing like her.**

These stone are the graves of Ban's wife Elaine, and there daughter Titania who one was killed by a sin, and the other was the curse of that sin, forever may they rest in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok some one brought up a good point about the daughters age, but when i was doing it he was counting the months the baby was growing as well, so her age would be 2 or 3 months old when she died. and to not waste your time, i had a small writers block, that is why i was trying to do differnt story's so that i can think of where this chapter would go. and i'm really sorry for the wait.**

 **15 minutes after leaving the graves.**

Ban was on his way back to the village after his . . . what would he call it, _'snap'_ , training trip he was remembering some good memories from his past, like how he made a friend from outside of the village, it all happened 10 years ago.

* * *

 **10 years ago**

 **Back yard of the Namikaze & Uzumaki compound**

 _It's been two weeks after their birthday, where he hated them with all he had, and was completely depressed at what happened at the party, but before he could think of what had happened he was interrupted by the voice of a girl._

 _"Hey, why are you out here by your self?" The girl asks, she looks 7 or 8, she has short blue hair, bright pink eyes, she wears a black long sleeved shirt with black shorts, Naruto looks to his left then to his right._

 _"Me?" he said hesitantly, who would want to talk to him, he was alone his entire live, she gained a small tick mark on her head._

 _"Yes you, who else am i talking to." she looked around the yard and saw no one else to prove her point._

 _"Sorry, it's just no one talks to me." Naruto replied in a solemn tone, while looking down for a seconded before lifting his head to look at her, she looked sheepish._

 _"I'm sorry, i'm visiting the village with my grandpa, were not from Konoha." she said with a smile for the lie that smoothly came out._

 _"Cool, must be nice to be loved by your family." he said with a faraway look, while looking up at the sky._

 _"Nani, what are you talking about, i'm sure they love you." she said trying to comfort him, he looked at her with a small smile._

 _"Thank you for trying to comfort me, but most nights they lock me out of the house, forget to feed me, and never visited me in the hospital for when i was severely beaten by drunken villagers, multiple times."_ _Naruto said while looking at her with sad eye's, she felt really bad for him while looking at him for a moment before saying something that will change there lives._

 _"I could be your family." the girl said shy and timid voice before "AND DON'T THINK I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I THINK YOUR CUTE! AND DON'T TELL ME NO OR ILL BLOW YOU UP!" after she said that she covered her mouth and turned her head to hide her embarrassment, now Naruto didn't know what she was talking about at the time answered with out hesitation._

 _"YES!, but what is your name? my name is Naruto Uzumaki but i prefer Ban Fox better, it sounds awesome and the villagers wont stop saying something with 'fox' every time i walk by so why not be named by it." Ban asked and answered with a shrug, she blushed a bit more that he accepted it so fast, before smiling a bit._

 _"My name is_ . . . "

* * *

 _"_ Stop, we need to see your papers, and the reason your here, please." Said the gate guard for Konoha, Ban looked up to see he already arrived to where he was going.

"Sorry, don't have papers yet, but the names Ban, and i'm returning from a training trip from a year and a half ago." as soon as he said that a AMBU appeared in front of him, with a cat mask.

"Naruto Namikaze, the Hokage wants you in the council chambers immediately." said cat while walking over to him to touch his shoulder, but a second later her hand hit air and she felt some thing in her other hand, she looked to find a note in it so she opened it.

 _'got to be faster then that._ (a chibi drawing of ban walking away from her yawning, while a chibi cat AMBU is reading the note) _and just so you know im walking there and if anyone one attacks me ill fight back.'_ she turned around to find his back before it disappeared in the crowed .

"Dame it, how the hell did he do that? i have to tell the Hokage." Cat said to her self before disappearing in a Body Flicker.

* * *

Ban was walking around Konoha, women where looking at him with a blush and hints of lust, men where staring bloody murder at him, but he ignored it. He continued to walk for a few more minutes till he was at the Hokage tower. Ban walked up to the female secretary, who was to busy reading a magazine to look up to him.

"I'm-" Before Ban could finish he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and the next thing he knew is that he was in the council room, with him in the center. Ban turned to see the ANBU with a dog mask and could't help to laugh.

"PHH hahaha, you literary sent a dog after me, and i thought that was just a saying." Ban muttered to himself as he looked at everyone in the room. There was all the clan heads, including his 'Mother', on the left while on the right are the major business and civilian council members. The one that caught his attention was an old bastard with what looks like one arm and eye.

"It's great to see you Naruto, we mi-" Minato started be for he was interrupted by his so-, former son.

"I'm going to stop you there, my name is Ban Fox, I'm going to have it officially changed after this" Ban said with board eyes at him.

"ok Ba- We'll call you whatever we call you beast." Minato tried saying before he was interrupted by the civilian council member, who had looks of hate from the shinobi side, and one of agreement form other civilians.

Ban looked at the man who look shady, and slowly was bring one of his hands towards his pouch on the back of his hip. The shinobi tensed on instinct, the AMBU appeared with tanto's aimed at his neck, heart, and eye's.

"WO, why so jumpy?" Ban asked while slowly pulling out an ale bottle with a silver fox, and popped the cap to take a swig from the bottle. " _w_ _atch out, i'm going to attack with a bottle."_ Ban sarcastically said before taking a drink.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're to young to drink!" Yelled Kushina as she tried to scold _'Motherly'_ to him.

Ban looked at her with dull eyes, then down to his drink, then back up to her before taking another drink while looking into her eyes. "Ahh, that's good, can we please get back on topic?"

" _sigh_ , Ok, Nar-Ban we would like to know your thoughts about your family and the village?" Minato asked while half the council are at the edge of their seats.

"I don't hate the village or my past family-" The shinobi side and Minato let out a sigh of relive until Ban continued "and i don't love them either." he finished while taking another mouthful of his drink.

"W-w-what do you mean Nar-ah Ban, why don't you love the village?" Minato asked while the council was muttering.

"what i mean is what i said, if i saw you, the bitch, or your daughter were to get killed in front of my, i wouldn't care same to if the village was on fire." Ban finished his statement and his drink before grabbing another one.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kushina yelled before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

Ban took a drink while looking indifferent at her "I'm sorry, i was out of line to call you a bitch,-" Kushina anger drop immediately and had a look of hope in her eye's "a bitch means a female dog, and i don't think that they favor their kids." and her hope was gone the second it came, Ban had a smirk on his face, not because he enjoyed their pain, no it was because he got the message clear to her.

 _you never been a mother to me._

"You dame disrespectful brat, i think we should send him to the blood prison, he has no real loyalty to the leaf maybe a few years in there will help." said a fat merchant, and after he said that the whole council went into chaos, some yelling that it was necessity to do it, while a small hand full that consist of the shinobi said and the Hokage. Everything went silent after a comment from the subject of conversation.

"I'll do it." Ban said while finishing his drink then continued "But on a couple of conditions."

"What are your conditions, scum?" said a skinny restaurant owner with a balding head before the Hokage can say a word.

"Well I have three conditions, 1.) I fight three Jounin that are specialized in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu for my Genin rank" Gasps where heard "2.) I will have an apartment ready for me when i come back" Most nodded their heads that was reasonable "and 3.) I want the amount of time to be one month, and in the lowest level there." Ban finished explaining the shinobi and Minato had a look of horror while the civilian's look extremely happy, they didn't know what that mean but it sounded really painful.

"W-W-WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!" yelled Kushina, that was the place were the worst of the worst go and are treated extremely worst than human.

"I want to see if it's any different from here." Ban said with a dismissive wave of his hand. The shinobi in the room were shock, to say that is like saying counseling was being compared to an interrogation by Ibiki.

"(inhale)(exhale) why would you say that Na-Ban? Why would you compare Konoha to Blood Prison?" Minato ask while he tried to calm down from his s- former son, to say his answer was not what he expected.

"Oh-Ho, did i just piss off the prodigy Hokage, well if you must know." Ban explained with mock laughter and an amused look "From age 4 to 11 i have experience from the villagers torches and knifes, to being neglected by my own parents." he finished be gesturing his arms wide to indicate everything around him.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Regretfully asking Minato, while Kushina looked terrified with tears running down her cheeks. Ban simply let his arm fall down, putting one back into his pocket while the other one went to his pouch to grab his last bottle he brought with him.

"Exactly what it means, beaten to an inch of my life at the age of four, but seeing that i live with their hero they had med-nin to help heal my outer injures, such as bruises and cuts while leaving the internal damage alone, man if i didn't have Uzumaki healing i would have died then and their." Ban said, shocking the shinobi and Hokage, before they glared Murderously at the civilian side.

"Whoa there you don't have the right to look at them like that, they did beating's that was tame from what your family shinobi did to me." Ban said after savoring his berry wine. The shinobi side didn't like the sound of that, but he continued anyway. "Being treated as a chew toy for the Inuzuka mutts, been used as a target for the Hyuga, Been strangled and stabbed by my own shadow by the Nara, been squished and crushed by the Akimichi, tried to be mentally damaged by the Yamanaka and last but not least, i have been tied to a log pole while the Uchiha use their fire ball jutsu and left me to burn for **5** hours and just let me down when the logs where nothing but ash." Bans finished with narrowed eye's at everyone, no one made a noise after hearing that.

"Now we got that settled, i want to release some stress, so let's get this party on a roll" Said Ban while he was walking out of the room, but not before looking to his side discreetly to get one more look at the old bastard before giving him a feral smile of a predator to it's prey.


End file.
